10 años después (Fixed)
by Oli-Sweet
Summary: Este fanfic trata sobre una nueva aventura del Sonic Team, pero a diferencia de otras, esta ocurre 10 años después...
1. Capítulo 1

**Este es el primer capítulo de la 1ª parte**

 **Nota: La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, sino de SEGA. El resto de los adultos, los cuales no sean conocidos como de SEGA, y los niños; son de mi propiedad o de gente que me permitió usarlos.**

* * *

 _10 años después de las aventuras del Sonic Team... Con el paso de los años, cada pareja fue creando su propia familia y, algunos, se fueron alejando de los otros... Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, era que volverían a estar todos juntos, codo con codo, por un mismo objetivo... Salvar a Mobius de una terrible amenaza._

\- **¡Mamá, mamá!** -reclamaba un joven erizo morado, el cual se había incorporado en su cama.

\- **¿Qué quieres, cariño?** -le preguntó una joven eriza rosada.

\- **¿Me cuentas otra aventura de cuando erais jóvenes?** -suplicaba el pequeño.

\- **Ya te cont...** -en ese momento, la interrumpe alguien.

\- **¿Se puede?** -preguntó un erizo azul mientras abría la puerta lo suficiente como para pasar la nariz.

\- **Pasa** -respondió dulcemente.

\- **¿Aún no está dormido el campeón de la casa?** -preguntó cuando, definitivamente, entró en la habitación y vió a su hijo mayor aún despierto.

\- **¡No!** -respondió rápidamente el pequeño a la vez que se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- **Pues ya es tarde** -imita la voz de un padre serio- **Además, si sigues reteniendo a tu madre, no podrá estar conmigo** -recalcó las últimas palabras con cierto tono insinuador.

\- **¡SONIC!** -gritó la eriza mas roja que cierto equidna.

\- **¡Sonic!** -gritó el joven imitando a su madre.

\- **¿Cómo que "Sonic"?** -preguntó divertido mientras se acercaba al pequeño con la intención de hacerle cosquillas.

\- _***glup***_ -percibe la intención de su padre- **Para, papá** -se aleja un poco pero queda arrinconado entre el padre y la pared- **Detente po...** -Sonic comienza su ataque de cosquillas- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

\- **¿Y bien?** -detiene un momento las cosquillas- **¿Te arrepientes de lo dicho?**

\- **¡No!** -respondió el pequeño a la vez que le sacó la lengua.

\- **Pues...** -vuelve a la labor de las cosquillas- **Tú te lo has buscado, campeón**

\- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ¡NO!... JAJAJAJAJA... ¡PARA!... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ¡POR FAVOR!... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** -balbuceaba cada vez que cogía un poco de aire.

\- **Bien** -deja de hacerle cosquillas- **Así aprenderás para la siguiente** -dijo mientras una gran sonrisa de victoria le aparecía en la cara.

\- **...** -sonríe ante la escena- **Venga chicos, ya es tarde. Además, mañana es el desfile de la G.U.N.** -se acerca al pequeño- **Y le prometimos a la tía Rouge que iríamos a verlo**

\- **¡Es verdad!** -exclamó al recordar la promesa que le hizo a su tía adoptiva*. Acto seguido corre a meterse en la cama.

\- **Jejejeje** -rió el erizo azul ante la reacción de su hijo.

\- **Bien...** -se inclina sobre el pequeño y le da un suave beso en la frente- **Buenas noches, Flash**

\- **¡Buenas noches, mamá!** -dijo contento.

\- **¡HEY! ¿Y para mí no hay beso?** -preguntó un poco celoso.

\- **Jejeje** -se acerca a su esposo y le susurra cerca del oído- **Para tí hay algo mejor, Sonikku...** -recalcó la última palabra mientras salía de la habitación.

\- **Cómo me gustan esas palabras, Ames...** -susurró mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación. Pero antes de salir, se detuvo y se dirigió a su hijo- **Buenas noches, campeón**

\- **Buenas...** -empieza a bostezar- **... noches, papá** -dijo adormilado.

 _A la mañana siguiente, en la habitación de la pareja... Sonic aún estaba durmiendo, cuando un olor proveniente de la cocina, le empezó a entrar por la nariz..._

\- **Mmmm...** -abre los ojos rápidamente- **¡CHILIS!** -gritó a la vez que salía disparado hacia la cocina.

 _Mientras, en la cocina... Amy estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando, nada más dejar los platos llenos de chilis, se encontró con dos de sus erizos, los cuales ya estaban devorando su comida favorita._

\- **Buenos días, ¿eh?** -recalcó lo último mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- **Buenos dí...** -le interrumpió la eriza.

\- **¡SONIC! ¡No comas con la boca llena!** -le riñó mientras se quitaba restos de chilis dogs de encima.

\- **...** -traga- **Lo siento, Ames** -se disculpó.

\- **Buenos días, mamá** -saludó antes de seguir devorando los chilis.

\- **...** -sonrió mientras se acababa de quitar los restos de comida- **Nunca cambiaréis**

\- **Amy** -deja de comer un momento- **¿Donde están Roxy y Rush?**

\- **Desayunaron hace un ratito y ahora están jugando un poco en la sala** -hace una pequeña pausa y se apoya en la mesa- **¡Llegan a desayunar ahora y hoy no prueban bocado hasta la comida!** -exageró un poco.

\- **...** -ambos erizos pillan la indirecta de la eriza y empiezan a reír.

\- **Bien...** -sonríe satisfecha ante la respuesta de los erizos- **Cuando termineis, arreglaros un poco y nos marchamos** -se dirige hacia la puerta de la cocina, pero se detiene y se dirige al dúo de la mesa- **Rouge me dijo que ya estaban allí. También me dijo que no tardáramos mucho o, sino, nos perderíamos el desfile.**

 _Después de lo dicho por Amy, la pareja de erizos terminaron de desayunar y desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron para arreglarse. Cuando terminaron, la joven familia ya podía marchar... Un rato después de la salida, llegaron al lugar en el que se iba a celebrar el desfile. Unos segundos después de búsqueda, encontraron un buen sitio desde el cual podrían ver, sin problema alguno, el desfile. Al poco tiempo de situarse, una voz conocida les sacó de una entretenida charla..._

\- **¡Hey, chicos!** -saludó una murciélago blanca mientras descendía al suelo- **¡Al final vinisteis!** -exclamó alegre de verles.

\- **Hola Rouge** -saludó el erizo azul- **¿Cómo perderse el desfile?** -preguntó mientras colocaba las manos en la nuca- **Si te tiraste dos semanas atormentándonos con el evento**

\- **Eh...** -empieza a reír un poco nerviosa- **No fue para tanto, hombre**

\- **¿Cómo que no?** -se cruza de brazos- **Tuvimos que desconectar los teléfonos y también los comunicadores**

\- **Jejejeje... Igual me pasé un poc...** -en ese momento empiezan a sonar unos voces por los altavoces.

\- **Por favor, que todos los integrantes de la G.U.N. se vayan situando en sus correspondientes posiciones**

\- **Bueno, ese es mi aviso** -se dispone a prender el vuelo- **Luego os veo, chicos** -prende el vuelo y se dirige a su posición.

\- **¡Adiós, tía Rouge!** -gritó el joven erizo morado.

\- **¡ADIÓS, TÍA ROUGE!** -se despidió una pequeña eriza rosada.

\- **Jajajajaja** -empezaron a reír los dos erizos adultos ante la reacción de su hija.

 _Unos minutos después..._

\- **El desfile está a punto de comenzar, que todo el personal esté preparado** -transmitían los altavoces.

\- **Mamá, mamá** -reclamaba el joven Flash.

\- **¿Qué quieres, cariño?**

\- **¿Cuando pasa la tía Rouge?**

\- **No lo sé** -pasa la mano sobre las púas del pequeño- **Pero estate atento a todo el desfile**

\- **Jajajaja** -rió sonrojado- **Vale, mamá** -y con eso dicho, se dio media vuelta.

 _A los pocos segundos del anuncio de los altavoces, el desfile comenzó. Primero desfilaron los escuadrones de soldados de Green Hill, seguidos de los escuadrones aéreos, entre los cuales destacaba el dirigido por la oficial Rouge..._

\- **¿Es ese, mamá?** -preguntó el joven mientras señalaba a uno de los escuadrones que sobrevolaba la zona.

\- **Sí, es ese** -llama la atención de Rush- **Mira Rush** -señala al escuadrón- **, ahí está la tía Rouge**

\- **¡ÍA GOUGE!** -gritaba emocionado el pequeño.

\- **Jajajaja ... Menudos pulmones** -afirmó su padre.

 _Después del paso de los escuadrones aéreos, llegaron los escuadrones de tierra, entre los cuales estaba el capitaneado por el verdadero tío de Flash; Shadow..._

\- **Hey, Amy** -llama la atención de su esposa.

\- **¿Qué quieres, Sonikku?**

\- **Mira** **...** -señala al erizo negro- **Está haciendo un trabajo perfecto, porque seriedad no le falta** -empieza a reír por debajo.

\- **...** -dirige una mirada asesina hacia la situación de Sonic, sin distraerse de su labor.

\- **Mierda...** -le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda- **... Me** **vio**

\- **...** -empieza a reír al recordar lo que había pasado entre los dos erizos el día anterior.

 _ **** Flashback****_

 _El día anterior, en la casa de Shadow & Maria..._

 _Amy y Maria, las cuales habían sido las organizadoras de una estupenda comida familiar, se encontraban lavando los platos en la cocina. Mientras, en la sala, Shadow y Sonic, los cuales estaban cada uno en una esquina de la estancia, por orden de las hermanas Rose; se andaban dirigiendo, de vez en cuando, miradas asesinas dirigidas hacia el otro. Al de un rato..._

\- **Maria, ¿donde están las tazas de té?** -preguntó Amy a la vez que abría los muebles.

\- **Están en el armario que acabas de cerrar; en el estante de arriba** -indicó la eriza amarilla.

\- **Gracias, Maria**

\- **Pff...** -rueda los ojos aburrido, pero ve algo que le llama la atención- **Jejejeje**

 _Unos minutos después..._

\- **...** -mira pensativo al otro erizo, el cual andaba cuchicheando algo con los pequeños.

\- **Ahora iros a donde estabais, y admirar el espectáculo que se avecina, ¿de acuerdo?** -les susurró a los pequeños.

\- **...** -afirmaron con la cabeza e hicieron caso a las indicaciones del erizo azul.

\- **Bien, el espectáculo va a comenzar...** -susurró a la vez que se levantaba del suelo- **¡Hey, Shadow!** -le llamó.

\- **...** -escucha lo que dice su marido desde la sala- **Maria, algo está a punto de suceder**

\- **Ya tardaban...** -suspiró irónicamente mientras posaba su taza de té.

\- **¿Qué quieres, faker?**

\- **Nada especial...** -saca el bazooka de Shadow- **Sólo practicar mi puntería**

\- **...** -abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero enseguida volvieron a su posición normal; al recordar algo- **Haz lo que quieras, no creo que me deas... Y menos sin munición** -terminó de hablar con su típica sonrisa.

\- **¿Seguro?** -dijo mientras colocaba bien el bazooka- **¿Seguro que sin munición? ... Jejejeje**

\- **¿Eh?** -soltó extrañado.

\- **Bueno, si tu quieres... Que se le va a hacer...** -alinea el ojo con la mira del arma- **¡Preparados! ... ¡Listos! ... ¡YA!**

 _Cuando Sonic dio la orden de salida, los pequeños se echaron un poco para atrás y él apretó el gatillo..._

\- **¡HIJO DE P***!** -gritó un colorido erizo.

\- **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** -Sonic lloraba de la risa al ver que su idea funcionó; una bomba de pintura.

\- **¡VEN AQUÍ!** -gritó Shadow a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre el erizo azul.

\- **¡Atrápame!** -dijo Sonic mientras escapaba dejando atrás el arma de Shadow.

\- **¡ESO...** -coge el bazooka y apunta, pero esta vez con munición- **NO ME SERÁ DIFÍCIL! ¡REZA TODO LO QUE SEPAS!** -apretó el gatillo y...

\- **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** -volvía a reír sonoramente Sonic al ver la escena. El misil que Shadow introdujo en el bazooka explotó cuando él apretó el gatillo. Este, al explotar, destrozó el arma y volvió a colorear al erizo "negro".

\- **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** -toma un poco de aire y se dirige hacia su hijo pequeño Rush, el cual le dio la idea del misil lleno de pintura- **¡Gran idea, blue!** -le felicitó.

\- **Jajajaja** -rió feliz el pequeño.

\- _***stup***_ -escupió Shadow pintura que le había entrado en la boca- **¡Te vas a ENTERAR!** -gruñó el erizo y se volvió a lanzar encima de Sonic.

 _Las chicas, al escuchar más ruido que de costumbre, salieron de la cocina y vieron ese espectáculo, el cual parecía más un circo que una pelea de sus queridos erizos, se fijaron en que los pequeños se encontraban en una posición un tanto peligrosa. Maria, más bien como un acto reflejo, creó un par de campos de protección; uno alrededor de ellas, y el otro protegiendo a los pequeños._

\- **¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, HIJO DE LA GRAN P***!** -gritó el erizo negro.

\- **¡Intenta atraparme!** -le respondió burlón a la vez que se quitaba la sangre del labio.

\- **¡CA***N!** -gritó. Acto seguido se lanza, otra vez, sobre el erizo azul.

\- **Menos mal que las barreras son insonoras** -admitió después de haber leído los labios de su marido.

\- **Jajajajaja** -rió Amy.

 _ ****Fin del flashback****_

 _Cuando ya habían pasado todos los escuadrones, un aviso, retransmitido por los altavoces, hizo que la gente se quedara un poco más..._

\- **Por favor, aún no se vayan** -rogó el alcalde- **Después de este espectacular desfile ofrecido por los escuadrones de la G.U.N., tenemos el placer de anunciarles que aún no acabó el desfile** -hace una pequeña pausa- **Recién llegados desde Costa Esmeralda, dos de los mejores escuadrones que disponemos en esa zona; el escuadrón nocturno y el escuadrón acuático. Después de que desfilen estos dos escuadrones, nuestro comandante dirá unas palabras** -los altavoces dejan de emitir sonido alguno.

\- **Mamá, el segundo escuadrón le vendría muy bien a papá, ¿no?**

\- **...** -dirige una mirada asesina a su hijo mayor.

\- **Jajajajaja** -intenta parar un poco para tomar algo de aire- **Es verdad, cariño, es verdad** -dijo mientras intentaba esconder un poco la risa.

 _Al poco de que los altavoces dejaran de emitir sonidos, uno de los escuadrones anunciados, el nocturno, empezó a desfilar..._

\- **Ames, ¿no te resulta familiar ese chico?** -preguntó mientras señalaba disimuladamente al oficial del escuadrón.

\- **Ahora que lo dices, sí. Pero no me acuerdo de qué...** -terminó de hablar con un tono pensativo.

\- _***Cuanto tiempo sin pasar por estas zonas...***_ -pensaba un joven.

 _Al poco de pasar el escuadrón nocturno, la gente esperaba a que pasara el otro escuadrón, el cual se retrasaba. Cuando pasaron varios minutos de retraso, se escuchó una gran explosión proveniente de la zona de la playa... Ante la inesperada explosión, la gente comenzó a huir asustada en busca de lugares de refugio. Pero nuestro héroe, el cual no se movió del sitio, se quedó junto a su familia._

\- **Tenemos que ir a ver lo que ha pasado**

\- **Sonic, ve tú. No podemos ir con los niños, son muy jóvenes para algo de este estilo**

\- **Está bien** -le da un beso en la frente a su esposa- **Iré a ver qué pasó y te cuento** -nada más decir eso, se encaminó hacia el lugar.

 _Durante el trayecto de nuestro héroe, se le fueron uniendo viejos conocidos, los cuales tenían el mismo objetivo..._

\- **¡Hey, Sonic! ¿Ya te olvidabas de nosotros?** -preguntó cierto equidna rojo.

\- **No, Knuckles. ¿Quién se olvidaría de tí?** -preguntó con cierta ironía.

\- **Yo, por lo menos** -dijo Shadow, el cual se acababa de unir al dúo.

\- **¡Tú te olvidarías de cualquiera!** -le reprochó el equidna.

\- **¡Hey, chicos! ¿Me perdí algo?** -preguntó la murciélago mientras sobrevolaba a los chicos.

\- **No, Rou...** -se fija en el joven oficial de antes, el cual iba en la misma dirección que ellos- **Rouge, ¿quién es aquel chico?** -preguntó Sonic mientras le señalaba.

\- **Es el oficial del escuadrón nocturno**

\- **¿No sabes nada más?**

\- **Nada, Sonic**

 _A los pocos minutos, el grupo de héroes llegó al lugar de la explosión. Cuando se detuvieron, observaron que algo extraño había pasado allí, pero enseguida se percataron de que había gente herida. Cada uno fue ayudando a los heridos, pero enseguida se dieron que cuenta de que, a las personas que estaban ayudando, era el escuadrón que faltaba por desfilar; el escuadrón acuático... Al rato de comenzar, Sonic ya estaba ayudando al último de los heridos._

\- **Hey, amigo, ¿estás bien?** -le preguntó a un soldado, al cual le tendió la mano.

\- **...** -le coge la mano- **Sí... Sólo un poco magullado...** -le aseguró el soldado, el cual se mantenía con un poco de dificultad de pie.

\- **Me alegro** -hace una pequeña pausa, durante la cual le sirvió al soldado como apoyo- **Una cosa, ¿que pasó?**

\- **No lo sé exactamente... Nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia el desfile cuando algo nos comenzó a atacar...** -le interrumpe Sonic.

\- **¿Algo?** -preguntó extrañado.

\- **Sí... Era como una especie de robot o algo del estilo a una pequeña nave... No me acuerdo muy bien. Sólo que después de que nos empezara a atacar, todo explotó y...** -se sienta al pie de un árbol con ayuda del erizo- **...** -frota la frente como para recordar más- **Lo siento, ya no me acuerdo de más...**

\- **Tranqu...** -le interrumpe Rouge.

\- **Sonic, ya están todos los soldados; pero aún falta el oficial** -informó desde el aire.

\- **De acue...** -ve una sombra entre los matorrales- **Enseguida vuelvo** -les indicó al soldado y a su compañera y se dirigió hacia la sombra.

 _La sombra comenzó a correr, lo que provocó que Sonic desconfiara de sus intenciones y se lanzara sobre ella..._

\- **¡HEY!** -gritó una voz masculina mientras se intentaba liberar del agarre del erizo.

\- **¡ALTO AHÍ!** -lo levanta y le da la vuelta- _***¡Mierda...!***_

\- **Sonic, ¿que pasa? ¿Por qué empezaste a correr?** -se fija en el individuo que tiene agarrado el erizo- **¡PERO SONIC, ¿QUÉ HACES?!** -le gritó al erizo.

\- **Yo... Lo siento...** -se disculpó a la vez que soltaba al individuo.  
\- **¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió tirar a un oficial?!** -le regañó la murciélago.  
\- **Ya dije que...** -le interrumpe el oficial.  
\- **Perdonen, pero... ¿Han encontrado a todos los componentes del escuadrón?** -preguntó seriamente el joven oficial.  
\- **No, aún nos falta el oficial**  
\- **...** -dirige una mirada de preocupación hacia el suelo.  
\- **¿Señor?** -preguntó extrañado el erizo ante el silencio del oficial.  
\- **...** -sacude la cabeza como para salir de sus pensamientos- **Tenemos que encontrarla** -dijo seriamente.  
\- **¿Encontrarla?** -soltó la murciélago ante la respuesta del joven.  
\- **Sí** -dijo firme mientras se disponía a salir en busca de la oficial desaparecida.  
 _Después de eso, todos, bajo el aviso de Sonic, comenzaron a buscar. A los pocos minutos, una voz de aviso proveniente de Shadow, hizo que todos atendieran a lo que decía..._  
\- **¡La encontré!** -gritó el erizo negro mientras se acercaba a la oficial.  
 _Acto seguido al aviso, todos se reunieron en donde se encontraban. Cuando Shadow se disponía a quitarle las gafas, el oficial que les acompañaba le detuvo rápidamente._  
\- **¡No lo hagas!** -le ordenó rápida y firmemente.  
\- **¿Por?** -preguntó extrañado el erizo.  
\- **Porque no** -dijo secamente mientras se hacía paso y cogía a la chica en brazos- **Déjenmela** -se dirige a Rouge- **¿Dónde está el cuartel general de la G.U.N.?** -preguntó seriamente.  
\- **Está en esa dirección** -le indicó la murciélago mientras señalaba al noroeste de su posición.

\- **Gracias** -respondió a la vez que se dirigía hacia la dirección indicada.

\- **Que raro es ese chico...** -soltó de repente el erizo azul.

\- **Y que lo digas...** -le respondió el equidna.

 _Mientras, con los oficiales..._

\- _***¡¿Cómo nos encontraron?!***_ -era una de las mil preguntas que en ese momento se le pasaban por la cabeza al joven.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Esto será una pequeña aclaración general. Como ya había avisado hace tiempo, por motivos personales tuve que dejar de escribir en el otro fanfic. **Intentaré** subir los capítulos siempre que pueda. Los primeros 4 capítulos son cómo los de la vieja historia, a diferencia de que están **algo retocados.** La historia en general, se dividirá en dos o tres partes (aún lo estoy pensando), las cuales **serán indicadas** en el primer capítulo de cada una.

 **Nota importante** : En esta historia **aparecen** OC's, ya sean míos o de gente conocida. En algún momento [ **¡casual!** ] tendrán más texto (por decirlo de alguna manera) que los propios de SEGA. Ya intentaré que sean **mínimas** y **no muy importantes** para que no líen en la historia. Ya **pido** disculpas de antemano.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Este es el primer capítulo de la 1ª parte**

 **Nota: La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, sino de SEGA. El resto de los adultos, los cuales no sean conocidos como de SEGA, y los niños; son de mi propiedad o de gente que me permitió usarlos.**

* * *

 _Un par de días después de todo lo sucedido, en la casa de Rouge y Knuckles..._

\- **Pues yo sigo sin saber a quién me recuerda ese oficial...** -comentó pensativa una joven eriza rosada.

\- **A saber...** -respondió cierto equidna rojo mientras dejaba su refresco sobre la mesa- **Pero, lo que más me extrañó, fue la reacción que tuvo cuando le íbamos a quitar las gafas a la chica**

\- **Yo sé** -intervino una murciélago blanca- **que en determinadas zonas eso es una falta de respeto hacia cualquier persona; herida o no. Pero que yo sepa, en Costa Esmeralda no lo és**

\- **Puede que el chico proceda de alguna zona con ese tipo de costumbres y no lo perm...** -le interrumpe una joven equidna-murciélago de color granate.

\- **Mamá** -dijo la pequeña- **Está sonando el aparatito** -le entrega a su madre el comunicador de la G.U.N.

\- **Gracias por traérmelo, Garnet** -le da un beso en la mejilla- **Eres un amor** -le dijo dulcemente a su hija mayor.

\- **Jejejeje** -sonríe feliz y se marcha volando para seguir jugando con sus amigos.

\- **Disculpadme** -se disculpó la murciélago a la vez que se levantaba de la silla.

\- **No pasa nada** -le respondió con un tono amable su pareja mientras veía como se dirigía a la cocina.

 _Unos segundos después, en la cocina..._

\- **Sí ... De acuerdo ... Está bien, ahora me presento ... Bien ... Adiós ...** -apaga el comunicador y se encamina hacia la sala- **Tengo malas noticias** -anunció al salir de la cocina-; **me tengo que ir al cuartel ahora mismo**

\- **¿Por?** -preguntó el equidna.

\- **No me han concretado mucho**

\- **Joooo...** -se quejó la eriza- **Que mal que te tengas que marchar**

\- **Tranquila pinkie. Seguro que estoy de vuelta antes de que os marchéis a casa** -se dirige a la puerta.

\- **Eso me alegraría** -dijo sonriendo- **No me gusta quedarme sola**

\- **Sola no quedas** -hace una pequeña pausa, la cual aprovecha para ponerse la chaqueta- **Tienes a estos dos... ¿caballeros?** -dijo esto último intentando mantener la risa.

\- **...** -mira a ambos chicos, los cuales estaban discutiendo por idioteces, y vuelve a mirar a la murciélago- **Como si no estuvieran** -se escucha de fondo un grito de desaprobación ante el comentario de la joven- **Además, ninguno de ellos es una chica**

\- **Mira, si quieres, puedes coger a Knuckles y lo vistes de chica. ¡Es fácil! ¡Y hasta quedaría "guapa"!**

\- **¡EEEH!** -gritó enfadado al sentirse una marioneta.

\- **¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!** -lloraba de risa el erizo azul al imaginarse la escena.

\- **¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes?!**

\- **De** **ti**

\- **¡Aaaaaaah!** -soltó furioso y empezó a perseguir al erizo.

\- **...** -ven la escena.

\- **Creo que...**

\- **... ya no estaré sola?** -terminó la frase de la murciélago.

\- **Exacto**

\- **Por Caos...** -ve dos esferas persiguiéndose- **Prefiero aguantar a todos los niños de la ciudad antes que a estos**

\- **Jajajaja** -abre la puerta- **Tienes razón. Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, es lo que nos ha tocado**

\- **Verdad** -dijo riendo.

\- **Bueno** -cambia de tema debido a la hora que era-, **como ya te dije, intentaré estar de vuelta antes de que os marchéis** -sale- **¡Chao!** -se despidió antes de cerrar por completo la puerta.

\- **¡Cha...!** -de repente escucha un fuerte golpe.

\- **¡MALDITO SEAS!** -maldijo el equidna mientras se levantaba del suelo.

\- **¡No es mi culpa que seas tan patoso!** -le saca la lengua.

\- **...** -suelta una gran bocanada de aire- **Lo dicho. Los niños se portan mejor** -se acerca a la mesa a coger algo y se dirige a donde los niños estaban jugando- **¡Ahí os quedáis!**

 _Volviendo con Rouge. Un rato después, en el cuartel general..._

\- **...** -entra en el despacho del comandante- **Señor, la oficial Rouge acaba de llegar**

\- **De acuerdo, déjela pasar**

\- **Sí, señor** -acto seguido, sale del despacho y se dirige a la murciélago- **Puede pasar**

\- **Gracias** -respondió Rouge a la vez que entraba al despacho- **Buenas tardes, señor**

\- **Buena tardes, oficial** -respondió el comandante con total educación.

\- **¿Para qué me llamaba, señor?**

\- **Supongo que conoce lo de la llegada de los dos escuadrones de Costa Esmeralda** -empezó a hablar el comandante.

\- **Sí, señor** -hace una pequeña pausa para recordar- **También lo del ataque que hubo contra uno de ellos**

\- **Bien, pues...** -se levanta de su sillón- **Le quiero presentar a los dos oficiales que dirigen dichos equipos** -pulsa un botón, el cual le comunica con su secretaria- **Monique. Dígales a los oficiales Dark y Aqua que entren**

\- **Sí, señor**

 _A los pocos segundos de esa pequeña conversación, los dos oficiales entraron en el despacho... Ambos traían distintos atuendos a los del día del desfile. El oficial del escuadrón nocturno, según como lo veía la murciélago, parecía una especie de gato salvaje, por lo despeinado que parecía y por su piel negra como el azabache; poco hablador y difícil de tratar, lo que Rouge definiría como una persona difícil; y, para su gusto, bastante atractivo. Respecto al atuendo, y aquí Rouge se detuvo a examinarlo detalladamente, era bastante simple. Llevaba unos pantalones de camuflaje de distintas tonalidades de gris, una camiseta gris claro, la cual marcaba un moldeado torso que hizo a la murciélago detener la mirada; un chaleco negro, unas botas a juego y unas gafas completamente negras, las cuales cubrían sus ojos. Por otra parte, la oficial era una eriza azul celeste. Parecía una persona muy formal, ordenada, a diferencia de su compañero; y algo estricta. Pero, a pesar de estos pensamientos, a la murciélago le resultaba familiar. Ella también llevaba una ropa bastante simple._ " _ **¡Algún motivo habrá para que ambos oficiales, de tales rangos, lleven esa ropa tan simple!"**_ _, pensó Rouge. Ella vestía unos pantalones de camuflaje azul, una camiseta negra, la cual dejaba ver una venda en su brazo derecho; unas botas negras y, al igual que su compañero, unas gafas negras con el mismo propósito._

\- **Bien** -se dirige a la murciélago- **Le presento al oficial del escuadrón nocturno y a la oficial del escuadrón del agua**

\- **Ya nos conocimos el otro día** -respondió Rouge.

 _Después de la respuesta de la murciélago, el comandante miró seriamente a los oficiales, los cuales negaron con la cabeza. Ante esa reacción, Rouge se extrañó bastante..._

\- **Perdone, señor**

\- **¿Sí?** -vuelve la mirada a la murciélago.

\- **Perdone, pero... ¿Se me está ocultando algo?** -preguntó seria mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- **Parece que los oficiales al final tenían razón** -murmuró el comandante, pero Rouge, gracias a su gran capacidad auditiva, lo escuchó.

\- **¡¿Cómo?!** -soltó extrañada ante la respuesta del comandante- **¿A que se refiere?**

\- **Quie...** -le interrumpe el joven oficial.

\- **Se refiere a que nosotros dijimos, hace un rato, de que nos sería difícil ocult...** -le da un codazo su compañera.

\- **¡TSSS...!**

\- **¿Ein?** -soltó aún más confundida la murciélago.

\- **Antes de seguir contándole...** -se acerca a la mesa- **...tendrá que prometer que no contará nada de lo que conocerá a partir de ahora. A no ser, claro, que reciba órdenes mías** -dijo con un tono más serio.

\- **De acuerdo, señor**

\- **Bien...** -dirige la mirada a los oficiales- **Cuando ustedes quieran**

 _Después del permiso del comandante, ambos oficiales se quitaron las gafas... Rouge, al ver quienes eran, quedó paralizada y avergonzada al comprobar que se había equivocado en sus descripciones. Unos segundos después, los cuales se le hicieron eternos a la murciélago, terminaron cuando uno de los oficiales comenzó a hablar..._

\- **Hola Rouge** -hace una pequeña pausa, en la cual Rouge vuelve en sí- **Siento lo del otro día...**

\- **¡¿B-Bla-Black?!** -tartamudeó aún bajo los efectos de la sorpresa.

\- **Sí** -afirmó la pantera mientras sonreía.

\- **¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!** -exclamó la murciélago mientras una sonrisa, que iba de oreja a oreja, le adornaba la cara.

\- **Y... ¿Para mí no hay saludo, Rouge?** -preguntó un poco celosa la oficial mientras sonreía.

\- **¿Kitty? ... ¿Eres tú?** -preguntó asombrada ante el cambio de su amiga.

\- **La misma que viste y calza**

 _Después de ese encuentro tan inesperado, la murciélago corrió a abrazar a sus viejos amigos, los cuales no la rechazaron el abrazo. Pasados unos minutos, los jóvenes oficiales estaban bajo un "interrogatorio" sobre sus vidas por parte de la murciélago._

\- **Y... mejor dicho** -corrigió Rouge- **¿Qué hacéis por aquí?**

\- **...** -mira al comandante, el cual le hace una señal de aprobación- **Es... una larga historia** -aseguró la pantera negra.

\- **¡Pero tenemos TODO el tiempo del mundo!** -exclamó la murciélago- **Venid a mi casa y me contáis**

\- **Eso** -intervino el comandante- **será un problema**

\- **¿Por?** -preguntó desconcertada Rouge.

\- **Escúcheme, oficial Rouge. Esto es un tema delicado, así que nadie lo puede saber** -terminó por añadir el comandante a la vez que se sentaba en su sillón.

\- **Pero... ¿Tampoco el resto del Sonic Team?** -preguntó deseosa de una respuesta afirmativa.

\- **...** -suelta un suspiro, el cual hace que los oficiales le presten más atención- **Por eso la llamé. Son en los únicos en los que puedo confiar y, en los que sé que nos ayudarán con el tema**

\- **¿Pero de qué se trata?** -preguntó curiosa.

\- **De eso ya les informarán los oficiales Aqua y Dark** -hace una pequeña pausa- **Ellos son los que realmente saben del caso**

\- **De acuerdo, señor**

\- **Bien, ya pueden marcharse** -pero en ese momento recordó algo, por lo cual tuvo que detener a los oficiales- **Esperen un momento... Oficial Black, oficial Kitty; ¿tienen alojamiento aquí, en Green Hill?**

\- **No, señor** -respondió la eriza- **La casa en la que vivíamos mi hermana y yo hace años, era de alquiler y, hace un par de días, después de que nos enteráramos de todo esto, miré por si aún estaba, pero cuando fui a donde se encontraba, ya era tarde** -hace una pequeña pausa- **Destruyeron toda la zona para construir un edificio de oficinas**

\- **Que mal...**

\- **Señor** -intervino la murciélago- **Ellos pueden quedarse en mi casa hasta que encuentren algo**

\- **No, Rouge** -rechazó la oferta de su amiga- **No queremos ser ninguna molestia**

\- **No molestáis, tranquilos** -dijo tranquilamente.

\- **¿Segura?** -preguntó la eriza.

\- **Casi nunca lo estuve tanto** -dijo mientras una gran sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara.

\- **Esta bien** -concluyó el comandante. Acto seguido, dirigió su mirada a ambos oficiales- **Pero ustedes ya saben lo que hacer si llega a pasar algo**

\- **Sí, señor** -respondieron al unísono.

\- **Y, por favor, pasen desapercibidos siempre que salgan**

\- **Sí, señor**

\- **Bien, ahora ya pueden marcharse**

 _Después de eso, Rouge y sus acompañantes se dirigieron hacia la entrada del cuartel general. Una vez allí..._

\- **Ahora sería mejor reunir al resto en el taller para ponerles al corriente, ¿no?** -sugirió la murciélago.

\- **Por mi de acuerdo**

\- **A mi me parece bien. Pero, por favor, no les digas nada de que estamos aquí** -le rogó la joven eriza- **Sólo diles que se reúnan todos allí, que tienes algo importante que decirles**

\- **De acuerdo, cielo** -enciende su comunicador, el cual establece conexión al momento- **¡Hola, Tails!**

\- **Hola Rouge, ¿sucede algo?** -preguntó cierto zorro amarillo, el cual presentaba unas pequeña, pero visibles, ojeras.

\- **¿Me podrías hacer un favor? ¿Podrías decirle al resto que se reúnan ahí, en el taller?**

\- **Sí, sin ningún problema** -hace una pequeña pausa- **Pero... ¿Para qué?**

\- **Tengo algo que deciros**

\- **De acuerdo, Rouge**

\- **Gracias, Tails. Eres un sol** -después de eso, se cortó la comunicación.

\- **Siempre igual de educado** -afirmó la eriza.

\- **Y que lo digas. Y ahora más desde que está con Cream**

\- **¿Con Cream?** -preguntó asombrada ya que la última vez que vió al joven zorro, él tenía una novia diferente.

\- **Sí, además hace unos meses tuvieron una pequeña**

\- **¡Que lindos!** -soltó sonriendo.

\- **¿Podéis dejar de hablar de eso?** -intervino la pantera un tanto molesta mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- **¿Por? ¿No te gustan los bebés, Black?** -preguntó interesada.

\- **Y-Yo no dije eso**

\- **¿Entonces?**

\- **...** -desvió la mirada.

\- **¿Y bien?** -se pone delante de la pantera.

\- **...** -gira la cabeza.

\- **¿Me vas a dar una respuesta o qué?** -preguntó con cierto tono de enfado mientras tambien cruzaba los brazos.

\- **¡PORQUE YA TUVE SUFICIENTE!** -ante el grito de la pantera, la poca gente que estaba por la zona se le quedó mirando, expectante a lo que ocurría.

\- **¡¿C-Cómo?!** -miró a la eriza lo más rápido que pudo- **Es que tú... y él...**

\- **...** -se sonroja hasta casi superar al mismísimo Knuckles debido a la pregunta- **S-Sí...**

\- **¡AAAAHH!** -gritó de la emoción, lo que provocó que la gente prestara más atención- **¡Quiero verlo!¡Quiero verlo!**

\- **No están aquí y, por favor, para de gritar como una descosida** -dijo el joven mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina hacia sus espectadores, los cuales decidieron desaparecer del lugar lo más rápido posible.

\- **Jooooo... Yo quería verlo** -dijo un poco desanimada la murciélago blanca.

\- **Eh...** -interviene la eriza- **Rouge, son dos**

\- **¡¿DOS?!** -se acerca a Black y le da unos suaves codazos- **Bien te aprovechaste, ¿eh? ... ¿eh? ... ¿eh? ...**

\- **¡HEY! ¡¿POR QUIÉN ME TOMAS?!**

\- **¡Jajajajajajajaja!** -se le escapaban las lágrimas a causa de la risa ante la escena que estaban montando su amiga y su pareja.

* * *

\- **...** -baja por las escaleras- **Ya se durmió** -dijo suavemente.

\- **Menos mal...** -suspiró el zorro- **Después de la nochecita que nos hizo...** -empieza a bostezar- **... pasar**

\- **Ella no tiene la culpa de que la estén saliendo los dientes**

\- **En eso tienes raz...**

 _Y en ese momento, alguien, quién llamaba incesantemente a la puerta, lo interrumpió._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Este es el primer capítulo de la 1ª parte**

 **Nota: La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, sino de SEGA. El resto de los adultos, los cuales no sean conocidos como de SEGA, y los niños; son de mi propiedad o de gente que me permitió usarlos.**

* * *

 _15 minutos después de lo ocurrido..._

\- **¡Estoy deseando llegar para darles la sorpresa al resto!** -dijo un alegre murciélago blanca mientras daba piruetas en el aire.

\- **Ya... Y yo...** -comentó cierta eriza azul, la cual estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- **Hey, Kit** -le susurró la pantera. Este, al no recibir respuesta de su novia, volvió a llamarla varias veces más, hasta que por fin empezó a reaccionar...

\- **¿Eh?** -sacude la cabeza como para salir de sus pensamientos- **¿Q-Qué pasa?** -preguntó un poco desorientada.

\- **¿Estás bien?**

\- **... Sí, ¿que te hace pensar lo contrario?** -preguntó la joven mientras se frotaba los ojos con su mano derecha.

\- **Parece como si estuvieras en otro mundo... ¿Pasa algo?** -respondió preocupado el joven.

\- **Sí... No... Bueno, no sé...** -dijo confusa la eriza- **Todo esto... me está confundiendo bastante**

\- **...** -continúa hablando la joven.

\- **Es que... Tan pronto hacemos nuestro trabajo como tenemos que fingir ser personas... normales** -terminó recalcando la última palabra.

\- **...** -se acerca más a su pareja, la cual se había detenido al terminar de hablar- **Tú tranquila. Sabes que en cuanto todo esto acabe, podremos volver a nuestra vida; a nuestra verdadera vida** -le susurró con un tono consolador.

\- **Ya lo sé, pero...** -agacha un poco la cabeza- **Sabes que no me gusta mentir, y menos a nuestros amigos... Y luego...** -cierra los ojos con tristeza- **Echo de menos a los niños...**

\- **Yo también; pero sabes que lo hacemos por su seguridad...** -acto seguido abraza con fuerza a su novia, la cual esconde la cara en su pecho- **Te prometo que todo esto acabará pronto**

\- **Eso espero...** -susurró la joven con cierto tono melancólico.

\- **¡Hey, chicos!** -intervino la murciélago.

 _Ambos jóvenes, al oír la voz de su voladora amiga, se separaron a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando ya se habían separado, un ligero sonrojo, provocado por la sorpresa de que su amiga les viera, se posó en sus mejillas..._

\- **¿Qué ocurre, Rouge?** -preguntó mientras una nerviosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

\- **¿Qué os pasa?**

\- **¡Oh, nada importante!** -miente el joven- **Sólo que me apetecía abrazarla** -abraza, otra vez, a su novia con fuerza.

\- **¡Bl-Black! ¡Ne-Necesito un p-poco de a-aire...!** -soltó socorriendo un poco de aire.

\- **¿Eh?** -suelta a la joven- **¡Disculpa, Kit! ¡Me pasé un poquito!** -dijo riendo.

\- _***cof***_ **¿Un poquito...?** -dijo con ironía- **Un poco más...**

\- **Jajajaja** -ríe- **¡AH, SÍ!** -gritó al acordarse del motivo, por el cual se había acercado a la pareja- **Ya casi estamos en el taller. ¡Será mejor acelerar un poco el paso!** -dijo alegre, a la vez que comenzaba a acelerar el paso, o mejor dicho el vuelo.

\- **¡Hey, Rouge!** -sonríe la pantera- **¡Espéranos!**

* * *

\- **¿Estás mejor, Tails?** -preguntó el erizo azul, el cual estaba preocupado por su joven amigo.

\- **Sí... Algo mejor... Pero... ¿Y Cream?**

\- **E...** -le interrumpe Amy.

\- **Ella está bien** -interviene, a la vez que le da un vaso de agua al joven zorro- **Ahora está descansando un poco en la cama. En un rato estará mejor** -dijo mientras sonreía.

\- **Me alegra oír eso** -dijo mientras sonreía más relajado. Acto seguido bebe un poco del vaso.

\- **No hay nada como los remedios caseros y un poco de desinfectante para unos pequeños rasguños** -dijo una eriza amarilla mientras se sentaba al lado del joven zorro.

\- **Tú y tus remedios, Maria** -dijo mientras reía.

\- **Ya lo decía madre** -empieza a imitar a su difunta madre adoptiva- _**Siempre es mejor algo proveniente de la naturaleza a algo que viene de sabe Caos...**_

\- **...** -sonríe ante la imitación de Maria- **Gracias, chicos, de verdad**

\- **Sabes que por ti, y por cualquiera, haríamos cualquier cosa** -dijo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa- **Aunque...** -de repente, su cara de felicidad, se sustituye por una más seria- **Me preocupa lo que te dijo ese tipo... ¿A qué se referiría con "** _ **su camino**_ " **?**

\- **No lo sé...** -empieza a recordar lo sucedido muchos minutos antes...

 ****Flashback****

 _Y en ese momento, alguien, quién llamaba incesantemente a la puerta, lo interrumpió..._

\- **¡Voy!** -dijo el joven mientras se levantaba de la silla del ordenador- **¡Un momento!** -le rogó a la persona que llamaba tan incesantemente.  
 _Cuando el zorro de dos colas se disponía a abrir, un gran golpe en la puerta, la cual cayó derrumbada, le sobresaltó y provocó que se pusiera a la defensiva. Unos segundos después de lo ocurrido, el joven pudo distinguir una figura entre el polvo que se había levantado, la cual no le convencía para nada..._

\- **¡¿Q-QUIÉN ERES?!** -preguntó el joven.

\- **...** -entra en el taller y se acerca al joven zorro.

\- **...** -empieza a andar hacia atrás, temeroso, con la idea de separarse del misterioso individuo- **¡¿QUÉ QUIÉN ERES?!** -volvió a preguntar el joven, ahora más asustado, al individuo desconocido.

\- **...** -sigue avanzando hasta acorralar al joven zorro- **Mi identidad no te incumbe** -dijo seriamente mientras clavaba su fría mirada en la del joven- **Simplemente soy un mensajero, el cual tiene el permiso de eliminar a quién se interponga en nuestro camino**

\- **¿V-Vuestro...?** -fue lo único que logró decir antes de que el "mensajero" le cogiera por el cuello- **¡AAARGH!**

\- **¡TAILS!** -gritó la joven, la cual observaba la escena con temor, mientras se lanzaba a ayudar a su pareja.

 _Cuando la joven coneja se dispuso a ayudarle, el "mensajero" la empujó con tanta fuerza contra una de las paredes, que hizo que se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al chocar..._

\- **¡CREAM, NOOOO!** -gritó al ver a su joven pareja herida.

\- **Bien, ahora...** -le aprieta un poco más el cuello al zorro- **Te diré una cosa, solo una vez y que te quede claro... No os entrometáis en nuestro camino. Si lo hacéis, esto no será nada comparado con lo que os llegaríamos a hacer si lo intentáis... ¡AH!** -recuerda algo- **Y recuerdos a los oficiales nuevos...** -terminó de decir esto con una sonrisa maléfica. Acto seguido, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno...

 ****Fin del flashback****

\- **Pero...** -continúa hablando el joven zorro amarillo- **... me parece que los oficiales del otro día tienen algo que ver con todo esto...**

\- **¡MALDITOS!** -gritó enfurecido el equidna rojo- **¡Desde que llegaron sólo provocaron problemas y miedo entre la gente! ¡Os juro que como los vuelva a ver cerca, se enterarán de quién soy yo!**

\- **Yo creo que no sería lo adecuado** -dijo el joven zorro mientras intentaba convencer a su amigo- **Ellos no tuvieron la culpa del incidente del otro día**

\- **Pues yo creo que sí** -intervino decidida la eriza rosa- **¡Desde que llegaron, como dijo Knuckles, sólo han provocado el revuelo en la ciudad y luego nos amenazan a nosotros por su culpa! ¡YO ESTOY CON ÉL!**

\- **¡Y yo!** -añadió la eriza amarilla.

\- **¡¿Tú también, Maria?!** -preguntó asombrado ante la reacción de su pacífica amiga.

\- **Sí** -dijo decidida- **¡No permitiré que por su culpa hieran a mis amigos!**

\- **¡Yo también!** -dijo cierto erizo azul mientras se dirigía al grupito.

\- **Por Caos...** -susurró asombrado por las actitudes de sus amigos.

\- **¿Y tú, Shadow?**

\- **Nah. Paso de meterme en problemas sin sentido, faker** -respondió el erizo negro, el cual estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del taller.

\- **¡Alguien con sentido común! ¡Aunque sea Shad...!** -le interrumpe alguien.

\- **¿Hola?** -saludó la murciélago desde la parte trasera del local- **¿Hay alguien?**

\- **¡Sí, pasa!** -entra la chica en el taller- **Buenas tardes, Rouge**

\- **Hola, Tails. Hola, chicos** -saludó nuevamente la murciélago mientras entraba en el taller.

\- **¡Hola, Rouge!** -saludaron al unísono las hermanas Rose.

\- **...** -se acerca a su pareja y le da un beso en los labios- **Hola, mi amor**

\- **Jejeje...** -rió un poco sonrojada por el acto de su pareja- **Por cierto...** -se separa de su pareja- **¿Estás haciendo reformas, Tails?** -dijo mientras miraba a lo que era la puerta principal, la cual ahora estaba tapada por fuera con una lona gris.

\- **No, Rouge. Ya me habría gustado a mi que fuera eso**

\- **¿Pasó alg...?** -la interrumpe alguien.

\- **¿Y qué es eso que nos tenías que contar, Rouge?** -intervino el erizo negro mientras se despegaba de la pared.

 _Ante la pregunta del erizo negro, Sonic, Amy, Maria y Knuckles prestaron más atención a la murciélago..._

\- **¿Eh?** -se acuerda del motivo- **¡Ah, sí! ¡Os traigo una sorpresa!** -dijo feliz.

\- **¿Sí? ¿Qué es?** -preguntó interesada Amy.

\- **Un segundo** -se acerca a la puerta y la abre- **¡Pasad, chicos!**

 _Cuando Rouge se apartó de la puerta, los oficiales entraron al local. Ambos llevaban las gafas puestas, por lo que no los podían reconocer. La murciélago, después de que estos entraran en el taller, miró alegre a sus amigos y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, estos se abalanzaron sobre los oficiales; tal y como habían dicho minutos atrás... A los pocos segundos de esa bienvenida tan calurosa, los oficiales, sin entender el motivo por el cual sus viejos amigos les atacaban, sólo podían defenderse._

\- **¡MALDITOS!** -gritó enojada la eriza rosada mientras se lanzaba contra la pantera.

\- **¡Chicos, parad!** -gritaba asustada la murciélago intentando detener a sus amigos.

 _El joven pantera esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de la eriza rosada, pero esta, con un rápido movimiento y aprovechando un descuido de la pantera, consiguió dar con su martillo al joven, el cual acabó contra una de las paredes._

\- **¡NOO!** -gritó la joven eriza azul celeste. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia su pareja, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, la detuvo...

\- **¡Tú no te escapas, bonita!** -dijo el equidna mientras tiraba del brazo herido de la joven.

\- **¡AAAAH!** -gritó de dolor- **¡Suéltame!** -dijo mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del equidna.

\- **¡JAMÁS!** -la gritó. Acto seguido la empezó a apretar el brazo, al ver que el dolor la paralizaba, y la intentó dar un puñetazo, pero el cual fue detenido por una bola de agua; invocada por la joven- **¡AG!** -gruñó enfadado- **Así que la oficial tiene poderes, ¿eh?** -mira a Maria- **¡Hey, Maria! ¡Una rival para ti!** -le dijo el equidna a la eriza amarilla a la vez que lanzaba a la eriza a los pies de Maria.

\- **¿Enserio...?** -dijo con cierto tono irónico. Acto seguido empieza a invocar algo de magia- **Pues vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz...**

\- **...** -se levanta rápidamente- **No, por favor. No te quiero hacer daño** -la suplicó.

\- **¡Pero yo no dije que yo no quisiera hacértelo a ti!**

 _Nada más decir eso, la eriza amarilla empezó a lanzar bolas de energía contra la joven oficial, la cual se defendía lo mejor que podía debido al dolor de su brazo. Según la pelea iba avanzando y la pantera esquivando los ataques de los otros, Tails y los demás miraban con horror esas escenas. Después de unos minutos de pelea entre las chicas, María se disponía a lanzar una gran bola de energía, la cual terminaría hiriendo gravemente a la eriza ya que esta no se podría defender. Cuando la eriza amarilla lanzó la esfera de energía, una barrera de oscuridad, invocada por el joven pantera, apareció entre su novia y la esfera..._

\- **¡EH! ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!** -gritó enfadada la eriza amarilla.

\- **¡LO QUE NO ES JUSTO ES LO QUE NOS ESTÁIS HACIENDO! ¡NO OS HEMOS HECHO NADA!** -contestó enfurecido la pantera a la vez que hacía desaparecer la barrera.

\- **¡ES LO QUE OS MERECÉIS!** -gritó el erizo azul mientras se lanzaba contra el joven.

\- **¡ARG!** -soltó al sentir un puñetazo en la cara.

\- **¡NO!** -corre hacia donde se encuentra Shadow- **¡Shadow, por favor, ayúdame!** -le suplicó.

\- **Déjalo, Rouge, no vas a conseguir nada. Ellos están muy enfadado con los oficiales, y hasta que acaben con ellos...** -le interrumpe Rouge.

\- **¡NO! ¡No pueden acabar con ellos! ¡Ellos son...!**

 _Al poco rato, los chicos consiguieron arrinconar a los oficiales, lo cuales estaban protegidos por una cúpula de agua. A los pocos segundos de esa situación, Knuckles y compañía empezaron a golpearla, provocando que a cada golpe, la cúpula comenzara a debilitarse... Un instante después, un fuerte destello hizo apartarse a los chicos y, en ese mismo momento, los oficiales pudieron desaparecer del lugar..._

\- **¡EH! ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!** -gritó el erizo azul mientras se frotaba los ojos debido al destello.

\- **¡N-No lo sé!** -abre los ojos y mira hacia donde estaban los oficiales- **¡N-NO ESTÁN!**

 _Ante ese grito de aviso, los cuatro chicos comenzaron a buscar con la mirada a los oficiales cuando de repente, al otro lado del taller, apareció el erizo negro. Este, ante la revelación de la murciélago, decidió acabar con todo y ayudar a los chicos..._

\- **¡SHADOW! ¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES?!** -gritó un muy molesto erizo azul.

\- **Acabar con esta absurda pelea** -dijo seriamente.

\- **¡TRAIDOR!** -gritó el erizo. Acto seguido se lanza contra el erizo negro, pero este, en un rápido movimiento, saca una de sus armas y la coloca en la frente del erizo azul.

\- **Un paso más...** -hace amago de apretar el gatillo- **Y no lo cuentas...**

\- **¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES, SHADOW?!** -preguntó asombrada ante las acciones de su pareja.

\- **Evitar que hagáis una tontería y acabéis con ellos. Y, si no queréis que os pase nada, estaos quietos y sin mover ni un músculo**

\- **¡¿Y POR QUÉ TE TENDRÍAMOS QUE HACER CASO?!** -gritó una enfurecida eriza rosa.

\- **Por...** -le interrumpe alguien.

\- **¡Porque** -interviene la murciélago- **ellos son amigos!**  
\- **¿Amigos...?** -dijeron extrañados los erizos- **Quie...**  
\- **¡ESO SON MENTIRAS!** -intervino Knuckles- **¡¿NO VEIS QUE OS ESTÁN MINTIENDO?!** -les grita a los otros al ver que empezaban a dudar- **¡¿DESDE CUANDO NOS ATACAN POR CULPA DE UNOS AMIGOS?!** -dirige la mirada hacia su pareja- **¡NUNCA PENSÉ QUE TE ALIARÍAS CON EL ENEMIGO!** -le gritó el equidna a la vez que se lanzaba contra la murciélago.  
\- _*_ _ **¡NO...!***_ -pensó mientras se lanzaba hacia su amiga.  
 _Cuando el equidna estaba a punto de efectuar su golpe, algo, o mejor dicho alguien, cambió el resultado de la pelea. La murciélago, al no sentir el golpe que iba directo hacia ella, abrió los ojos y, al hacerlo, soltó un grito de horror. Su vieja amiga, la cual ya estaba cansada de la pelea que había tenido segundos antes, se encontraba tirada en el suelo; malherida. "_ _ **¡Todo por protegerme...!**_ " _, pensó la murciélago._

\- **¡NOOOO!** -gritaron al ver a la joven en el suelo. Acto seguido, la pantera se abalanzó sobre el equidna, el cual sonreía ante su acto.  
\- **¡MALDITO!** -le gritó mientras un aura de oscuridad le rodeaba.  
\- **...** -continúa sonriendo maquiavélicamente.  
 _La pantera, ante la expresión que mantenía el equidna, se disponía a clavarle un puñetazo en la cara. Cuando lo iba a golpear, una voz lo detuvo..._

\- **¡No...! ¡Detente...!**

 _La pantera, al oír esa voz, se giró y, al ver a su novia ayudada por Rouge y Tails, tiró con fuerza al equidna contra el suelo y fue a su lado._

\- **¿E-Estás bien?** -preguntó preocupado el joven.

\- **Sí, tranquilo** -dijo con dulzura.

\- **P-Pero si te golpeo, y...**

\- **Y lo paré** -le interrumpió la joven. Después, de debajo de la camiseta, sacó una especie de escudo, el cual estaba hecho de agua.

 _La pantera, al ver el objeto que había sacado la chica, respiró aliviado. Acto seguido se giró hacia el equidna, el cual aún mantenía la sonrisa. El joven estaba furioso por el acto que había hecho, así que, con un rápido movimiento, lo cogió por el cuello de la chaqueta..._

\- **¡NO! ¡Detente!** -le ordenó nuevamente la joven.

\- **¿Por?** -preguntó confuso ante la reacción de su novia.

\- **...** -se acerca a él a duras penas y le susurra al oído- **Los ojos; míralos...**

 _La pantera hizo caso a la chica y se detuvo a observar los ojos del equidna. Esos no eran sus ojos habituales; era como si estuvieran..._

\- **¡Controlados...!** -susurró de repente el joven- **Están siendo controlados; todos ellos** -comprendió ante la situación en la que se encontraban.

\- **Por eso actuaron así** -coloca una de sus manos en uno de los hombros del joven a la vez que eleva la voz- **Y, por ello, él no tiene la culp...** -de repente, mientras la joven eriza trataba de convencer a su pareja, los cuatro jóvenes empezaron a gritar dolor...

\- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** -gritaron a la vez que caían al suelo; desmayados.

\- **¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa?!** -preguntó asustado el joven zorro.

\- **¡No lo sé!** **¡Pero ahora tenemos que ayudarlos!** -ordenó la pantera.

 _Un rato antes de que empezara la pelea... Cierto puma, también conocido como "el mensajero", observaba desde un buen lugar como iban transcurriendo los hechos. Un rato después, cuando el joven estaba muy concentrado en su tarea, alguien lo interrumpió..._

\- **¿Aún por aquí?** -preguntó una trigata gris.

\- **Shh...** -le pidió el puma- **Estoy concentrado**

\- **No sabía que tenías que estar tan concentrado para pasar el tiempo** -dijo con un tono un poco burlón mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la espalda del chico.

\- **...** -comienza a relajarse pero, de repente, agita la cabeza como para salir de sus pensamientos- **Por favor, para** -le ordenó.

\- **Nunca pensé que te volvieras tan serio en una misión**

\- **Mi misión acabó hace bastante. Ahora solo estoy...** -hizo una pequeña pausa como para elegir las palabras adecuadas- **Pasando el tiempo, como dijiste**

\- **Bueno, pues si estás pasando el tiempo, ¿me puedo quedar aquí, contigo?** -le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- **Haz lo que quieras, pero no me molestes** -terminó de hablar el joven antes de volver a su "pasatiempo".

 _Según iba pasando el tiempo, el puma se concentraba cada vez más, mostrando, de vez en cuando, una sonrisa de victoria; mientras, su compañera, sólo pensaba..._

\- **Aaay...** -suspiró bajito mientras miraba disimuladamente a su acompañante- _***Se ve tan lindo cuando se concentra... O cuando está con su tono azulado...***_ -en ese momento, un gruñido proveniente de su compañero, la interrumpió.

\- **¡Mierda!** -dijo enfadado el puma.

\- **¿Qué es lo que pasa?**

\- **¡Me han descubierto!** -baja un poco la voz pero aún continúa enfadado- **Mejor dicho saben lo que pasa, aunque aún no saben nada**

\- **Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?**

\- **¡¿"Bueno"?!** -dijo secamente a la vez que su piel adoptaba un tono rojizo- **¡¿CÓMO QUE "BUENO"?! ¡TÚ NO SABES LO MOLESTO QUE ES QUE TE PILLEN!** -le gritó enfurecido a su compañera.

\- **Y-Yo...** -consiguió decir la asustada joven.

\- **¡CLARO, QUE VAS A SABER TÚ! ¡UNA DON NADIE, A LA CUAL PROTEGE EL JEFE!**

\- **...** -cierra los ojos con una mezcla de miedo y tristeza.

\- **¡AHORA QUE VAS, ¿A LLORAR?! ¡YA LO QUE ME FALTABA! ¡NO TE AGUANTO MÁS!** -le gritó el puma a la joven trigata. Al final de esas duras palabras, el puma se disponía a golpearla cuando, de repente, se detuvo... La joven, al no sentir nada, abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo que observó fue al joven puma cambiando, bruscamente, de tono de piel.

\- **¡ARG!** -gruñó el joven mientras se apretaba la cabeza debido al dolor que estaba soportando.

\- **¿E-Estás bien?** -preguntó preocupada la joven.

\- **¡ARG...!** -en ese momento cae al suelo de rodillas- **Sí... Pero vete... L-Luego hablamos...** -le rogó.

\- **Pero...** -dijo a la vez que se acercaba lentamente al joven.

\- **...** -vuelve a cambiar de color bruscamente- **¡LÁRGATE!**

 _La joven, al escuchar la forma en la que su compañero la echaba, decidió hacer caso y marcharse del lugar pero, no sin antes susurrar..._ " _ **¿Qué te está pasando?"**_ _... Cuando se marchó, el puma, el cual aún estaba en el suelo, comenzó a alternar sus tonalidades de manera brusca..._

\- **¡ARG!** -vuelve a su color azulado- **¿Q-Quieres parar de una vez?**

\- **No...** -soltó mientras su piel volvía a ser roja- **Después de tantos años, por fin te puedo dominar completamente**

\- **¡E-Eso jamás...!** -intervino a la vez que volvía a su tono azulado- **¡Si hasta hace poco te conseguí mantener a raya, podré seguir durante mucho más tiempo...!**

\- **JAJAJAJA** -rió de manera estruendosa.

\- **¡Arg...!** -empieza a hacer un gran esfuerzo tan psíquico como físico.

\- **¡¿EH?!** -dirige la mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales empiezan a tornar al azul- **¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!** -preguntó furioso.

\- **¿Y-Yo...?** -dijo con un poco de ironía- **N-Nada importante... S-Solamente volver a-a mant-tener el d-dominio** -dijo a duras penas debido al gran esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

\- **¡ESO JAMÁS TE LO PERMITIRÉ!** -de repente empieza a apretar su propio cuello...

\- **¡ARG!** -soltó un grito ahogado el puma- **Y-Ya es m-muy tarde...** -terminó de decir estas palabras con una gran sonrisa de victoria.

\- **¡¿C-CÓMO?!** -gritó el joven. Después del grito que soltó el puma, su tonalidad rojiza fue desapareciendo y reemplazada por un tono azulado- **¡Me las pagarás...!** -gritó antes de desaparecer.

\- **Aaay...** -suspiró aliviado- **P-Por fin lo conseguí retener; aunque sea un poco más... Aunque** -se levanta con dificultad del suelo- **, será mejor que vaya a ver a ese chiflado de doctor**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Este es el primer capítulo de la 1ª parte**

 **Nota: La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, sino de SEGA. El resto de los adultos, los cuales no sean conocidos como de SEGA, y los niños; son de mi propiedad o de gente que me permitió usarlos.**

* * *

 _Al día siguiente en el piso de arriba del taller de Tails, el cual es la casa del joven zorro, cierto erizo azul se estaba despertando cuando alguien entró en la habitación en la que se encontraba..._

\- **Mmm...** -empieza a abrir los ojos lenta y perezosamente- **Auuuauuau...** -deja de bostezar de golpe- **¡AAAAAAAAH!** -gritó al "ver" a la persona que estaba allí- **¡AAAAAH! ¡SHADOW!** -seguía gritando del susto.

\- **...** -le miraba asustado.

\- **¡LÁRGATE!** -salta al otro lado de la cama y empieza a lanzar cosas contra el visitante. A los pocos segundos, después de lanzar todo lo que pilló, paró al oír algo...

\- **¡BUAAAAAA!** -empezó a llorar fuertemente el visitante.

\- **¿Uh?** -soltó ante el llanto que estaba escuchando. Acto seguido sale de detrás de la cama y abre los ojos para ver quién era en realidad...- **¡MIERDA!** -soltó medio asustado por las consecuencias y medio indignado por lo que le había hecho a quién en ese momento se encontraba llorando en la habitación- **E-Eclipse...** -tartamudeó el erizo- **Q-Qué haces a-a...** -pero de repente entró alguien de golpe en la habitación.

\- ¡ **¿Qué sucede?!** -preguntó asustada la eriza rosada- **¿A qué vienen tantos gri...** -ve al pequeño- **... tos...?**

\- **¡BUAAAAAA!** -seguía llorando el joven erizo negro.

\- **Cariño** -corre a su lado- **¿Qué te pasó?** -pasa su mano por la cabeza del pequeño para tranquilizarlo, pero se detiene al notar algo...- **Y... ¡¿ESTE CHICHÓN?!** -preguntó asustada.

\- _***Snif**_ _ *****_ **F-Fue el tío Sonic...** _ ***Snif***_

\- **¡¿QUÉ?!** -dirige una mirada asesina hacia su pareja, la cual aún estaba al otro lado de la cama- **¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ?!** -le surgen llamas de los ojos- **¡PODRÍAS HABERLE HECHO AÚN MÁS DAÑO!**

\- **F-Fue sin querer, Ames...** -dijo asustado- **L-Lo confundí con S-Shadow** -admitió avergonzado el erizo azul.

\- **Grr...** -le gruñó- **Ven, cariño** -le tiende una mano a su sobrino- **Vamos a donde mamá y a ver si con suerte no está papá con ella, ¿te parece bien?**

\- _***Snif***_ **V-Vale, tía Amy...** _ ***Snif***_

\- **¡Y tú!** -se dirige a su esposo- **Más te vale que Shadow no se entere o, sino, te va a faltar Green Hill para huir**

\- **S-Sí, Amy...**

\- **Ven, vamos** -sale de la habitación junto al pequeño.

\- **Ains...** -suspiró el erizo mientras se sentaba en la cama- **Que bien he empezado el día...**

 _Mientras, en la sala de estar..._

\- **Pff...** -soltó un aburrido equidna rojo- **¿Nos queda mucho para que nos contéis todo?**

\- **¡Que pesado eres, Knuckles!** -soltó cierta eriza azul celeste molesta por las continuas reacciones del equidna- **¡Incluso pensé que habías cambiado algo!**

\- **Ese chiste sí que fue bueno, cielo** -comentó la murciélago mientras reía ligeramente.

\- **Pff...**

* * *

\- **Cariño, ¿pero cómo te lo hiciste?** -preguntó una preocupada eriza amarilla.

\- **No fue él quien se lo hizo** -respondió la eriza rosa en lugar del pequeño erizo.

\- **¿Y entonces quién?** -preguntó interesada mientras le colocaba una bolsa de hielo a su hijo.

\- **Sonic...** -hace una pausa de pocos segundos- **Lo volvió a confundir con Shadow y, esta vez, le lanzó lo primero que pilló**

\- **Aaaaay...** -suspiró Maria- **¿Qué se le va a hacer? Como sólo fue un pequeño chichón y si él está arrepentido, como tu me dijiste, se lo perdonaremos. Ahora sólo espero que Shady no se dé cuenta** -dijo un tanto preocupada por la vida de su cuñado.

\- **Yo también espero que no. No me apetece ser viuda tan joven** -terminó de hablar mientras reía.

\- **Ni yo que lo seas** -dijo riendo.

 _Volviendo con los chicos, unos minutos después..._

\- **Buenos días** -saludó el erizo azul mientras entraba en la sala.

\- **De buenos días, nada; son casi las dos de la tarde** -comentó una gruñona voz.

\- **Meros detalles** -respondió el erizo azul mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su "hermano".

\- **Disculpad la tardanza** -se disculpó la eriza amarilla mientras, junto con su hermana, entraba en la sala.

\- **Bien...** -empezó a hablar la pantera negra- **¿Por dónde queréis que empiece a explicar?**

\- **Por lo que pasó ayer** -dijo seriamente el equidna.

\- **...** -mira al resto, los cuales afirman con la cabeza- **Bien...**

 _La pantera, el cual estaba sentado en el apoyabrazos del sillón que ocupaba su pareja, les empezó a explicar todo lo ocurrido, claro está, omitiendo algún que otro detalle. Desde la calurosa bienvenido, pasando por el intento de golpear a la murciélago, hasta el desmayo de los chicos. Cuando acabó de contarles todo, se fijó en las caras de asombro, rabia o tristeza que se manifestaban en los cuatro chicos; aunque el resto también presentaba caras tristes..._

\- **L-Lo siento...** -se disculpó la eriza rosada mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

\- **...** -aprieta, lleno de rabia, uno de los puños sobre su pierna.

\- **Yo... También lo siento, disculpadme si os llegué a hacer daño** -también se disculpó el erizo azul.

\- **L-Lo siento, chicos... Yo... Yo...** -no pudo continuar debido a que la tristeza y la rabia le eran superiores.

\- **No fue vuestra culpa** -empezó a hablar la eriza azul celeste, a la cual le costaba respirar debido al intenso dolor que tenía en el torso- **No erais vosotros mismo; estabais sometidos al dominio de alguien**

\- **Pero nos...** -le interrumpe la eriza.

\- **Pero nada** -le dijo seriamente- **Vosotros no erais dueños de vuestros actos** -hace una pequeña pausa para reunir el aire suficiente para seguir- **Así que no pidáis disculpas; no tuvisteis la culpa y se acabó**

 _Después de lo dicho por la eriza, se instaló una gran silencio, incómodo para todos, hasta que una voz, con la intención de animar a los allí presentes, les sacó de sus pensamientos..._

\- **¡Venga, chicos!** -empezó a hablar la murciélago- **¡Levantad esos ánimos! ¡De nada sirve tener esas caras largas! ¡Lo importante es que todos salimos bien después de lo de ayer!** -ante los ánimos de Rouge, todos fueron cambiando las caras de tristeza y rabia por unas un poco más alegres- **¡Además, aún nos tienen que contar la mejor parte! ¡En la cual tenemos que ayudar!** -dijo alegre.

\- **Bueno, eso de que "tienen" no es exactamente verdad. Nosotros no les obli...** -intentó corregir la pantera.

\- **¡Tsss! ¡Tú calla!** -le contestó mientras sonreía.

\- **Vale, vale, tú ganas** -dijo la pantera al ver que sería imposible llevarla la contraria.

\- **¿Y de qué trata esa parte?** -preguntó el erizo negro con cierto interés.

\- **Bien, os lo contaremos** -empezó a hablar la pantera- **A ver... Cómo ya sabéis, Kitty y yo somos los oficiales de los dos mejores escuadrones de la zona de Costa Esmeralda. Al ser así, nos tocó una de las mejores o peores misiones, según quién lo mire, de nuestras carreras. Desde entonces, y de esto hará tres meses, estamos detrás de una de las peores bandas de villanos de la zona. Conseguimos desbaratar todos los planes que tenían allí, pero, gracias a unos aliados de esta zona, nos enteramos que habían empezado a hacer de las suyas aquí, en Green Hill. Entonces, hace unos días, el Comandante nos ordenó trasladarnos aquí; junto con nuestros equipos. Y la mejor manera de venir, sin levantar muchas sospechas, era si participábamos en el desfile del otro día. Pero aún no sabemos cómo fuimos o, al menos, fue descubierto el escuadrón de Kitty. Y...** -le interrumpe Kitty.

\- **Afortunada o desgraciadamente, esta mañana me comunicaron cómo fueron descubiertas las intenciones de mi escuadrón**

\- **¡¿Cómo?!** -preguntó asombrado la pantera.

\- **Había un espía en el equipo y, además, conocía perfectamente todas las intenciones del escuadrón**

\- **¿Quién?**

\- **Nalu**

\- **Por Caos...** -dijo la pantera en un susurro casi inaudible por los presentes.

\- **Perdón** -interrumpió la eriza amarilla- **¿Quién es Nalu?**

\- **Nalu es...** -le interrumpe Kitty.

\- **Fue** -corrigió la joven.

\- **Mejor dicho, fue uno de los mejores soldados del equipo, además de la mano derecha de Kitty. Él, desde el principio, destacó en la academia de formación. Incluso antes de que se gradua...** -le interrumpen los fuertes tosidos de la joven.

\- _***Cof***_ **Lo...** _ ***Cof***_ **... siento mucho...** _ ***Cof***_ -ve algo en la palma de su guante- _***Cof***_ **Mejor...** _ ***Cof***_ **... me voy a...** _ ***Cof***_ **... beber un poco...** _ ***Cof***_ -dijo mientras se levante del sillón.

\- **Hay agua en el refrigerador** -comentó la joven coneja.

\- **Gracias...** _ ***Cof***_ **... Cream...** _ ***Cof***_ -consiguió decir antes de entrar en la cocina.

\- **¿Le pasa algo?** -preguntó algo preocupada Maria.

\- **No, que yo sepa** -respondió la pantera mientras veía cómo se alejaba su novia- **Habrá sido un golpe de tos** -hace una pequeña pausa, en la cual todos vuelven sus miradas interesadas hacia él- **¿Seguimos?**

\- **¡Mierda...!** -susurró la eriza para que no la oyeran- **¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?** -se preguntó a si misma mientras se quitaba el guante derecho, en el cual había una pequeña mancha de sangre.

* * *

\- **Y ese es el motivo por el que estamos aquí, en Green Hill** -en ese momento entra la eriza.

\- **Perdonad por lo de antes** -se disculpó la joven- **¿Qué me he perdido?** -preguntó para evitar cualquier pregunta.

\- **Nada importante, sólo que les terminé de contar lo que sabía sobre Nalu y les dije contra quiénes estamos peleando**

\- **...** -al oír aquello le dirige una mirada un tanto preocupada.

 _La pantera, al ver esa mirada, mueve, ligeramente, la cabeza negando cualquier pensamiento de la eriza. Ella, al ver la reacción de su pareja, se tranquilizó._

\- **Entonces, ya sabéis quiénes son los de la Banda del Capitán Whiskers, ¿no?**

\- **Sí** -respondió el erizo azul- **En resumen, unos malos muy malos** -dijo esto con un tono humorístico.

 _Ante la pésima gracia del erizo, todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas hasta que, de repente, Cream, la cual estaba rodeada por las colas del zorro, le hizo una pregunta bastante incómoda en ese momento a Kitty..._

\- **Kitty, ¿y tus guantes?** -preguntó al percatarse de que la joven eriza no los poseía.

\- **¡¿Uh?!** -se le escapó al recibir, de sorpresa, la pregunta.

\- **Es verdad...** -comentó la pantera- **No me había dado cuenta, Kit**

\- **No los tengo puestos porque se me mojaron con el agua; por culpa de la tos** -miente.

\- **De acue...** -la interrumpen unos sonidos extraños.

\- **¡Grrrruuuu...! ¡Grrrruuuu...!**

\- **¡¿Qué es ese sonido?!** -preguntó asustada la joven coneja.

\- **E-Es mi estómago** -dijo avergonzado Sonic.

\- **Jajajaja** -empieza a reír la eriza rosada- **Ven, anda, que se me había olvidado darte tus chilis dogs** -seguía riendo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

\- **Chilis...** -dijo embobado- **¡Grrrruuuu...!** -le sacó de sus pensamientos- **¡Voy!** -dijo el erizo y, antes de que esa simple palabra llegara a los oídos de Amy, él ya estaba a su lado.

\- **Bueno** -comenzó la pantera- **Ya que Sonic se acaba de largar a alimentar al monstruo que tiene en el estómago y ya que no queda nada más que contaros, creo que ya nos podemos ir cada uno por su lado, ¿no creéis?** -sugirió.

 _Todos afirmaron y empezaron a desaparecer de la sala. Kitty, quién había cogido a la murciélago por la muñeca y se la había llevado casi arrastras, se encontraba, junto a su amiga, en la habitación en la que había dormido la noche anterior._

\- **¿Por qué me traes así, a la fuerza?** -se quejó la murciélago mientras masajeaba la zona de la muñeca.

\- **Tengo algo muy importante que decirte...** -saca uno de los guantes de un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- **¿No decías que los guantes estaban mojados?** -preguntó confundida al verlo seco.

 _Un par de segundos antes, en el pasillo..._

\- **¿Donde se habrá metido?** -preguntó cierto equidna mientras mientras buscaba a su novia- **¿Ein?** -soltó al oír unas voces familiares provenientes de una de las habitaciones. Acto seguido se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a escuchar.

\- **Sí, bueno, ¿qué querías que dijera?** -lo desenvuelve y le enseña la mancha de sangre- **¿Que no los tenía puestos porque en uno de ellos tenía sangre?**

\- **¡Cielo! ¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido?!** -preguntó preocupada.

\- **No lo sé** -confesó la eriza- **Lo vi cuando estaba tosiendo antes**

\- **Tienes que ir al médico urgentemente**

\- **Eso ya lo sé, pero...**

\- **¿Pero?**

\- **Pero no me atrevo** -hace una pequeña pausa- **No sé cómo reaccionaría Black si se entera de que he desaparecido para ir al médico por algo grave**

\- **...** -queda en silencio durante unos segundos- **Mira, tengo una idea**

 _Un par de horas después, en lo que era el taller..._

\- **¡Una, dos y... tres!** -gritó el erizo azul al levantar un armario junto con Knuckles y Shadow- **¡Listo!** -soltó satisfecho.

\- **Chicos, gracias por ayudarme** -les agradeció Tails.

\- **No es nada, Miles** -respondió el erizo negro.

\- **¡Oye!** -exclamó Sonic- **¡Qué bien está quedando la puerta!**

\- **Ya** -sonrió el zorro- **Todo es gracia a los robots que construí hace un tiempecito**

\- **A este ritmo** -comenta una voz que baja por las escaleras- **Todo estará para esta noche**

\- **Posiblemente** -le respondió Tails.

\- **Toma Tails** -dice al bajar por completo las escaleras- **Las piezas que me pediste**

\- **Gracias, Black** -las coge.

\- **Bueno** -se estira- **Será mejor que sigamos; aún nos quedan un par de armarios**

 _Los chicos, siguiendo el comentario del equidna, se dispusieron por parejas, evitando que Sonic y Shadow estuvieran cerca, en cada uno de los armarios. Cuando estaban a punto de colocarlos en su posición original, el pequeño Eclipse hizo acto de presencia en el taller mientras perseguía la pelota que su hermana le había lanzado._

\- **Hola, Eclipse** -saludó Tails.

\- **¡Hola, Tails!** -saludó contento el pequeño.

\- **Jajajaja** -sonrió feliz mientras pasaba un mano sobre la cabeza del erizo- **¿Uh?** -soltó al notarle algo en la cabeza- **Espera... ¿Y este chichón?** -preguntó preocupado.

\- **¡¿Chichón...?!** -exclamó Shadow dejando de empujar el armario; pero sin soltarlo.

\- **N-No fue nada, papá** -dijo Eclipse, preocupado porque su padre se enterara de la verdad del chichón.

\- **Eclipse, aprende a mentir** -le aconsejó el erizo negro- **Y ahora dime la verdad** -le dijo serio.  
\- **T-Te digo la verdad, papá**  
\- **...** -mira seriamente a su hijo.  
\- **¡Hey, Sonic! ¿Desde cuando eres un camaleón?** -soltó Knuckles.  
\- **¿Q-Qué dices, knucklehead?**  
\- **...** -dirige la mirada hacia Sonic- **¿Sonic...?** -dijo fríamente.  
\- **¿S-Sí?** -preguntó temeroso el erizo azul mientras miraba a Shadow.  
\- **¿Tú sabes algo al respecto...?**  
\- **¿P-Pero qué d-dices?** -empieza a temblar y a tornar a un color blanquecino.  
\- **Ven, Eclipse** -esconde al pequeño detrás de sus colas- **Esto se va a volver un poco peligroso**  
\- **S-Sí**  
\- **Faker...** -hace crujir una de sus manos.  
\- **Shadow, no sueltes el armario** -suplicó la pantera mientras soportaba aún más peso.  
\- **...** -mira por un momento a la pantera y vuelve la vista hacia Sonic.  
\- **...** -mira de un lado a otro nervioso, pensando en lo que hacer- **Lo siento, Knuckles** -le susurró al equidna.  
\- **¿Por?** -dijo sin comprender.  
 _Antes de que equidna pudiera escuchara el "_ _ **Por esto...**_ " _que el erizo azul le dijo, este ya estaba huyendo escaleras arriba. Detrás de él, el erizo negro. Abajo, en el taller, sólo quedaban dos, el equidna y la pantera, que intentaban que los armarios, los cuales se les caían encima, no les acabaran aplastando. A los pocos segundos, el aplastamiento era inminente, así que cada uno reaccionó a su manera. La pantera, por su parte, decidió convertirse en una sombra, apareciendo al momento al lado del derrumbado armario. Y el equidna, como el pensamiento no era lo suyo, no le dio tiempo a escapar y acabó aplastado por el armario._  
\- **¡AYUDAAAA!** -suplicaba Knuckles.  
\- **¡Hay que ser más rápido, Knuckles!** -dijo la pantera.

\- **¡Lo que tú digas, pero ayudarme!**

\- **Será mejor que le ayudemos** -comentó el zorro amarillo.

 _Mientras, con los chicos..._

\- **Chicas, gracias por todo** -agradeció una joven coneja.

\- **No es nada, Cream** -respondió Maria.

\- **Eso...** -se detiene al sentir algo.

\- **¿Pasa algo, Amy?** -preguntó preocupada la eriza amarilla.

\- **...** -abre los ojos de repente- **¡Quitaos de ahí y sacad de ahí en medio la silla de la pequeña!** -alarmó a las otras.

 _Las chicas, al no saber qué era lo que ocurría, hicieron caso de las advertencias de la eriza rosada. Un par de segundos después, cruzaban, por en medio de la cocina, los dos erizos, los cuales, de vez en cuando, mostraban signos de roce. En cuanto estos cruzaron la habitación, las chicas volvieron a la realidad y corrieron afuera; lugar donde se estaban dando inicios de la pelea de lo erizos y donde también estaban los pequeños del equipo._

\- **¡TE VAS A ENTERAR, FAKER!** -gritaba el erizo negro.

\- **¡Flash! ¡Roxy! ¡Rush!** -les llamaba su madre- **¡Venid corriendo!**

\- **¡Ven, Topaz!** -llamaba la eriza amarilla a su hija- **¡Y Garnet, coge a tu hermano y ven!**

 _Después de que los pequeños ya estuvieran a salvo dentro de la cocina, las hermanas Rose, junto con Cream, salieron a ver cómo seguía la pelea. Iba bastante igualada, pero a ratos la balanza se inclinaba hacia uno de los erizos. A los pocos minutos apareció el resto, los cuales se habían entretenido intentando sacar a Knuckles del armario._

\- **¡Mamá! ¡Tía Amy!** -gritaba el joven Eclipse mientras atravesaba la cocina- **¡Papá se enteró de lo del chichón!** -dijo preocupado el joven erizo.

\- **Ahora todo tiene sentido** -pensó Maria en voz alta mientras empezaba a reirse un poco.

 _Esa misma noche, en la casa de Rouge y Knuckles, Black y Kitty ya estaban instalados en la habitación que Rouge les había preparado._

\- **¡Al fin...!** -se tira de espaldas en la cama- **¡Una cama de verdad!** -exclamó la pantera.

\- **...** -se sienta en el borde de su lado.

\- **Kit...** -se acerca a ella- **¿Qué te ocurre?** -preguntó preocupado- **Llevas toda la tarde igual, ¿os ha pasado algo mientras comprabais?**

\- **No...** -respondió al fin la eriza- **Tranquilo, Black. No me ocurre nada**

\- **¿Estás segura?** -se arrima más a la chica- **Me importas demasiado como para permitir que te ocurra algo**

\- **...** -sonríe ligeramente- **Ya lo sé**

\- **Eso ya me gusta más** -abraza fuertemente a su novia- **Me encanta que sonrías; aunque sea un poquito**

\- **B-Black... n-no... puedo... r-respirar...**

\- **¡Ups!** -afloja los brazos- **Lo siento** -se disculpó- **Pero sabes que me encanta achuchar a mi bolita de agua**

\- **¡¿Bolita de agua?!** -se da la vuelta hasta quedar completamente enfrente de la pantera- **¡¿Me estás llamando "redondita"?!**

\- **No exactamente; te estoy llamando bolita de a...** -no puede seguir debido a que la eriza se le tira encima para hacerle cosquillas- **¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡PARA...! ¡JAJAJA! ¡POR FAVOR...! ¡JAJAJA!**

\- **¡No hasta que te disculpes!** -le dijo en venganza por el comentario.

\- **¡NO...! ¡JAJAJA! ¡LO HARÉ...! ¡JAJAJA!**

\- **¡Entonces nada!** -sigue haciéndole cosquillas.

\- **¡ENTONCES...! ¡JAJAJA! ¡HARÉ ESTO...! ¡JAJAJA!** -toma impulso y cambia las posiciones; ahora era él el que hacia las cosquillas.

\- **¡NO...! ¡JAJAJA! ¡VALE...! ¡JAJAJA!** -reía la eriza.

\- **Sí que vale...** -empieza a sonreír maliciosamente.

\- **¡¿A...! ¡JAJAJA! ¡QUÉ VIENE...! ¡JAJAJA! ¡ESA SONRISA...?! ¡JAJAJA!**

\- **Ya lo verás, my lady...** -recalcó esas últimas palabras con cierto tono sensual, lo que hizo que a la eriza le recorriera un escalofrío al pensar a qué se refería con ese tono. Acto seguido, empezó a pasar las manos por debajo de la camiseta de la eriza.

\- **¡B-Black...!** -se sonrojó al sentir las manos calientes de la pantera sobre su piel- **¡N-No puedo! Para, por favor...**

\- **¿Qué ocurre?** -detiene el movimiento de las manos.

\- **Y-Yo... E-Estoy cansada...** -miente.

\- **Oh...** -saca las manos de debajo de la camiseta- **Lo siento...** -se disculpa con la mirada triste.

\- **No pasa nada; pero por favor** -se incorpora y le da un beso en los labio- **No te pongas triste... Te prometo que otro día**

\- **...** -sonríe ligeramente y la mira a los ojos- **¿Me lo prometes?**

\- **Sí, te lo prometo**

\- **...** -sonríe.

\- **Además, ¿qué pensarían Rouge y Knuckles si nos oyen ya el primer día que estamos en su casa?**

\- **Rouge seguro que diría: "¡Hey, knuckle! A ti también te toca...". y, conociendo a Knuckles, él estaría pensando cualquier cosa pervertida**

\- **No seas malo** -dijo mientras reía.

\- **Vale, vale. ¿Pero a que no miento?**

\- **No** -ríe.

 _Mientras, en la habitación de los dueños de la casa... Knuckles estaba sentado en el borde de la cama mientras Rouge, quien se andaba pegando con la maraña de vendas que su hijo pequeño le había dejado, le curaba las heridas de la pelea de dos días antes y los rasguños del armario, cuando, de repente, el equidna hizo una pregunta bastante inusual..._

\- **Rouge** -dijo serio.

\- **¿Sí?** -preguntó una mosqueada murciélago.

\- **¿Qué tal se encuentra nuestra huésped?**

\- **¡¿Uh?!** -ante esa pregunta deja de pelearse con la venda- **¿De qué hablas?** -le preguntó haciendo como si no supiera del tema.

\- **No hace falta que te sorprendas... Lo sé todo, os escuché esta tarde mientras estabais en una de las habitaciones del taller**

\- _***¡NO!***_ -pensó mientras abría de golpe los ojos- **Ella está bien, no es nada** -miente.

\- **¿Por qué me mientes?** -preguntó con cierto tono de incredulidad.

\- **Ains...** -de repente la empiezan a rondar por la cabeza frases relacionadas con lo sucedido esa misma tarde- _**"... Tengo dos malas noticias..." - "... ¿Y la otra noticia?..." - "... Lo que me temía..." - "... Se encontraba encinta..." - "... Lo siento, pero debido al golpe que le provocó la contusión, perdió al bebé..." - "... -llora preocupada- ¡¿Y qué pasa si Black se entera y se da cuenta de cual fue la causa del golpe?!..."***_ **Por tu bien...** -le confesó con tristeza.

* * *

 **He de confesar que este capítulo fue un poco de relleno ya que no sabía cómo enlazarlo con él siguiente.**


End file.
